


You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Before Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn get married, Tyler is going to make sure Jamie's last season before marriage is a memorable one.  He's set Jamie on the task to find a guy or pair of guys to have threesomes and foursomes from every team in the NHL.Secretly, Tyler is trying to get Jamie to share the nickname of "fuckboi of the NHL" with him.  Hopefully Jamie finds his game.Thanks to PensToTheEnd for the ides, pairings, and helping with the tiles for this series.  This is inspired by this picture (these two are just too hot for words!).





	You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him

Tyler’s on his stomach, arms curled up under the pillow his head’s resting on. The alarm will go off soon, but for now, Jamie lets him sleep. Jamie is wide awake, lying on his back staring at the ceiling. Thoughts and images from last night’s conversation swirling in his head. Damn Tyler for putting them there. He’d hoped maybe it was just the wine talking, but Tyler had talked about it during their romp in bed, and that had wound Jamie right up.

The conversation at dinner had started innocently enough. With a simple suggestion…

“Jamison why do you always have to be so fucking serious? You need to lighten up a little. We’re getting married next summer, and I want your last ‘bachelor’ year to be memorable.” Tyler gazes into Jamie’s eyes.

“I know Ty, but one or two guys from every team? I’m going to be so worn out this season.”

“I know you are up for the challenge Jame.”

“But Tyler, I have a reputation in this league. I’m a Boy Scout compared to you. You’re the fuckboy.” He rested his hand on top of Tyler’s. “Mind you, you’re my favorite fuckboy.”

“All the more fun then, Jamie, let’s be fuckboys together. I don’t mind the term in the least, but we really need to loosen you up. Let’s have some fun with it.”

“I know what I’d like to have fun with right now.” Jamie says raising an eyebrow with a lilt to his voice.

Jamie got out of his seat and walked around the table until he’s behind Tyler’s chair. He reached down, placing his hands on Tyler’s firm pecs, stopping only to briefly play with Tyler’s nipples. Tyler leans back against Jamie, moaning lowly. Jamie lets his hands roam lower, sliding down Tyler’s firm abs, tickling his ribs lightly which causes Tyler’s abs to contract as he tries to jerk away. Jamie bends, stealing a kiss from Tyler’s lips as his hands reach their ultimate destination. Jamie cups him through his sweats. Tyler’s hard already.

“So easy.” Jamie whispers in his ear, before he gently sucks on the lobe. “My fuckboy.”

“Bedroom.” Tyler moans.

“Bedroom,” Jamie says in his firm, captain voice. Jamie grabs Tyler by the hand and practically whips his fiancé out of the chair.

They got to their bedroom and Jamie lifted Tyler up, to kiss him properly. They stay like that while Jamie sucks Tyler’s tongue into his mouth, making Tyler moan against his mouth. Tyler’s hands drop to cup Jamie’s ass, urging his hips forward so he can feel Jamie’s raging hard-on against him. 

Jamie throws Tyler onto the bed, leaning over to peel off his shirt and plant a passionate kiss on Tyler’s neck. Tyler writhes and moans beneath Jamie. His stallion. He almost laughs out loud thinking about how he surprised Jamie with that little chirp during that interview. He’d meant it though. He liked stallions. He liked Jamie.

“Tyler, you’re so hot like this, can’t wait to get inside you.” Jamie starts grinding against Tyler, turning him into a panting, moaning mess.

“Imagine it Jame,” Tyler says breathlessly, “imagine having another guy here. Him fucking my face while you’re fucking my ass.”

“Jesus, Tyler.” Jamie groans. He drags himself off Tyler so he can finish undressing, then straddles Tyler’s chest. He takes his cock in his hand and slaps it against Tyler’s face.  
“You want me to fuck you? Gotta earn it baby.’ Jamie brushes his cock over Tyler’s lips. “Come on Ty, show me what that tongue can do.” 

Tyler teases him, flicking his tongue over the tip, along the slit. Finally, he lets the head of the cock slip past his lips and starts to suck.

“FUUUUCCCKKINNG CHRIST!” Jamie exhales out.

Tyler’s hands find Jamie’s ass again, pulling his hips towards him. Jamie holds the headboard over Tyler’s head and rocks his hips in slowly, fucking Tyler’s mouth.

“This what you want. Jesus, Tyler. That mouth of yours.” Jamie watches as his cock slides in and out of Tyler’s mouth. Tyler’s soft, red lips tight around him.

Tyler opens his eyes, looking up at Jamie, who smiles down. “Want more?”

Jamie pulls his hips back, making Tyler chase his cock as he pulls it out.

“Always want more.” Tyler whines.

Jamie sits back, he holds Tyler’s chin as he shifts his body off Tyler. He leans over and kisses him before he turns and straddles him again, this time his ass above Tyler. Jamie dips his shoulders down and licks up the shaft of Tyler’s hard cock. He gets Tyler to bend his knees up by sliding his hands under his ass. His fingers slip into the crease and spread it wide, exposing Tyler’s waiting hole.

“Can’t wait to ravage this. Make it all red and raw, such a pretty little hole to plow.” His fingers trace around the rim.

Tyler moans and groans under him.

“So beautiful you are like this Tyler.” Jamie pants out. “I’ll be so happy to call you my husband soon. Ready for showtime?”

“A show?” Tyler hums. “Yeah. That would be good, huh, Jame. I can see that.”

“What?”

“Showtime. You watching, say, hhhhmmmm who? Where are we headed?” Tyler kisses along the underside of Jamie’s cock, licking at his balls. “Calgary. So, um, Monahan. Yeah. Sean. Wouldn’t you like watching him bend me over the bed and plow that little hole you like so well.?”

“Fuck, Tyler.” Jamie whispered. He leaned down farther and licked around Tyler’s opening, feeling it pucker against his tongue. 

Jamie gets Tyler’s opening wet, then sucks on his finger before sliding it in. He twists it around, working it in and out to open Tyler up. He’s done this enough times to know that Tyler likes to be opened up well before he fucks him. So, Jamie spends an inordinately long time prepping Tyler. He wouldn’t have anything to do with Jamie loving it when he has Tyler begging him for it, of course.

“Fuck Jamie, you are not going to break me! Just get that cock in my ass now!” Tyler exclaims.

Jamie gets up and pulls Tyler over to the edge of the bed. He slowly runs his tongue over his lips, anticipating the pleasure of fucking his hot, tattooed fiancé. He lines up to Tyler’s hole and pushes in, Tyler moans at the intrusion. 

“Fuck Jamie.” Tyler moans, looking up at Jamie. “You’d like that, right? Watching him fuck me. Just like this.”

Jamie had wanted to fuck Tyler slowly, but Tyler’s words charge through him. He starts thrusting with reckless abandon, hitting Tyler’s prostate with practiced accuracy. 

Tyler squirms below him, so Jamie’s hands come down on his hips, holding him in place. Tyler’s own hands wrap around his cock, jacking in rhythm with Jamie’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Tyler to shoot his load. The spasms driving Jamie nuts. 

“Damn Tyler, that is a come shot worthy of a porn video. Such a hot little bottom boy you are!” Jamie picks up the pace causing sensory overload for Tyler, who gasps and moans so loud that they are sure the neighbors can hear. It sends Jamie over the edge, filling Tyler up with his juices.

Jamie leans down and plants another passionate kiss on Tyler, allowing himself to slowly slide out of Tyler to avoid that sudden feeling of emptiness. Tyler gasps as the last of Jamie exits his clutches.

Jamie pads over to the bathroom to get a cloth and clean up himself and Tyler, too. He also grabs Tyler a glass of water. Jamie then joins his future spouse in bed.

“So, you mean it, we’re really doing this? Fucking a guy on each team?”

“Yes Jamison, I really do mean that. I know of a couple of places that we are going to do two, double the pleasure as they say, eh?”

Tyler wriggles over to snuggle up to Jamie, his head on Jamie’s chest. Jamie runs his hand up and down Tyler’s back, thinking. Just having Tyler talk about it while they fucked had gotten him bothered. In a good way, though. What the hell, why not.

“Alright Tyler, but just a couple of ground rules though. Everything is safe and everything is consensual.”

“Deal Chubbs.” Tyler yawns sleepily. “Now, sleep. Your ass has a busy day tomorrow. We’re off to Calgary and a date with Sean Monahan.”

“Does Mony know this?” Jamie chuckles. “How do we broach that subject?”

“You just leave everything up to your little fuckboy, Jamison.” Tyler nuzzled into Jamie’s neck.

Jamie kissed Tyler’s hair and inhaled Tyler’s scent deeply. He listens as Tyler’s breathing evens out and he falls into that deep, restful sleep like he always does after sex. Jamie lays there, certain his thoughts almost loud enough to be heard. At first, it’s all, what the fuck is Tyler getting him into. But as he drifts off, it changes to how on earth did he get so lucky to have Tyler in his life?


End file.
